Kiss Me (Like you Wanna Be Loved)
by mywonderfulmuse
Summary: Senseless CS Smut and first fanfic!


Kiss Me (Like you Wanna Be Loved)

**Senseless CS Smut**

**So this is my first ever fanfic story and it also happens to be a smut piece because well, who doesn't like writing about Captain Swan sex.**

**There are some descriptive parts, and mature language so I've rated it M just to be sure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these or any characters from Once Upon a Time…unfortunately.**

They barged through the door, grasping and pulling at each other`s clothes. Killian kicked the door closed behind him and reached for the button on her jeans.

Emma gripped the back of his head and forced Killian`s lips towards her chest where he had previously opened her blouse. Her black lace bra now exposed and waiting to be torn off.

"You`re so hot," Killian moaned into her cleavage. "I've missed you. It's been so long since I've been able to touch you again. I was beginning to go mad," he said breathlessly as he palmed her breast through the lace. He traced his lips up her neck and across her jaw, and then kissed her roughly; plunging his tongue into her mouth before she had time to respond.

Emma laughed at his dramatics. "It's been two days since we've been alone Hook," she said between kisses.

"Are you sure that's all? It's felt more like two lifetimes." Killian tore his lips from hers, looked up at her and smirked. He also did that damn eyebrow thing she loves so much.

Emma purposely bit her lower lip, knowing that it made him crazy. His blue eyes darkened at the sight and he clenched his teeth together.

His good hand gripped tightly at her hip and Emma felt his hook sliding down her lower back. Still sucking her bottom lip, Emma moved her hands up and down his chest with slow, sensual purpose before one hand slid down and palmed the growing erection through the front of his leather pants.

Emma heard the groan deep in his throat. She undid the laces of his pants and reached down into them, finding the appendage in question. She stroked his large, confined length with a satisfied grin on her face.

She didn't do this for long because soon enough he had grown restless of her teasing. He wrapped his good arm around her waist and lifted her up. Killian carried her across the room and laid her down on the awaiting bed.

She wasted no time to strip herself bare in front of him; taking off her shirt, bra and jeans, leaving nothing on except the thin strip of her thong.

He stood admiring her beauty with hungry eyes.

He grabbed her by one of her ankles and pulled her towards him, then settled himself between her thighs, and with his hook, ripped the small piece of fabric hiding her from him.

Killian leaned over top of her, moving his hand up her thigh until he reached her heat. His fingers lightly danced over her entrance, making her squirm in delight.

"You're so ready for me, love," he smirked.

Without warning, Killian plunged two fingers into her wet folds. Emma moaned loudly and bucked her hips up into his hand.

While Killian's fingers expertly moved in and out of her at a leisurely pace, Emma sat forward and tore his jacket, vest and shirt from his chest so he only had his pants on.

As Killian pressed his hot mouth around her nipple, sucking and tugging it lightly, Emma could feel heat pooling at her core. His fingers were relentless in their mission and it didn't take long for her to come undone under his touch. Killian acknowledged her moan of appreciation and moved on to giving her her next orgasm.

He slid down her body and had his face buried between her thighs before she even had time to come down from her high. He kept his two fingers in her, slowing their pace, and used his tongue to stimulate her clit.

Emma couldn't help the noises that were coming from deep in her throat. He knew exactly the right places to touch that made her ache with desire.

"Oh God, Killian…Yes! Feels…so… incredible," she managed to get out.

She tried to stifle her words by turning her face into a pillow but they were still so clear.

Emma's hips bucked unbidden into Killian's face and moments later she felt the familiar tighten in her core as she cried out his name.

Killian's eyes locked with hers and he grinned up at her from between her legs.

"How're you feeling?" he nipped at her inner thigh. "Think you can handle another orgasm? Or should we just call it a night?" he chuckled.

Emma's eyes blazed with humiliation and determination. "Get. Up. Here. Now" she stressed each word carefully.

"With pleasure," Killian responded as he crawled up the bed, over top of her.

Emma reached down between them and pulled his hard, throbbing cock from their confines. Without fully removing his pants, Killian lined himself up to her heat and thrust deeply into her; kissing her passionately to suppress her cry.

He set a slow pace of his hips. She met him thrust for thrust and quickened the move of her hips, encouraging him to do the same.

They moved fast and breathless. Kissing and groping each other.

Killian sat up a bit straighter and angled himself to go deeper. Emma's mouth went slack and her breathing hitched at this new position. Her fingers dug deep into his hips.

Once again, she felt the tightness from low in her stomach and she had to prepare herself for her next release. When it came she bit her bottom lip and felt her eyes roll back as her pleasure intensified so much more than what it was earlier.

Killian felt everything inside her tighten and clench around him. He quickened his hips. Thrusting faster and harder, looking for his own release that was so close.

When he started to come, his movements became messy and uneven and his breathing became heavier. He stilled above her after a few jerky thrusts of his hips and cried out.

"Oh fuck. Emma!" Killian buried his face in the crook of her neck and tried to control his breathing.

After they had both settled down, he rolled off of her and lay beside her on his back.

She turned her head towards him and smirked. "We really need to stop meeting like this."

"Why? It seems to be working out fine for the both of us," he said as he grinned smugly at her.

**Please review and comment. Constructive criticism is always helpful but so are general good reviews.**


End file.
